Las tres veces que sus hermanos se preocuparon por él
by Matarratasgirl
Summary: Tres pequeños one shots que publicaré de vez en cuando, sobre como cuando Karamatsu Matsuno se comporta como una persona decente sus hermanos saben que algo no marcha bien.
1. Home Run

Para todo aquel que conozca a los Matsuno es obvio cual es el papel de Karamatsu en su familia, las opciones difieren entre "el olvidado" y "el doloroso" pero ambas dejan intuir lo patético de su personaje.

Si bien sus hermanos tienden a ignorar sus intentos de ser un buen "brozah" esto es porque sus actor siempre van acompañados de unos ademanes altamente exagerados, como los de una película de bajo presupuesto.

Quizá en otra época Karamatsu podría haber sido un actor de kabuki.

Por lo tanto solo suelen hacerle caso cuando se comporta como una persona normal, dejando de lado los dramatismos y las palabras que parecen salidas de un mal guión del siglo pasado.

Es una pena que solo se comporte así cuando le ocurre algo realmente grave.

1\. Home run.

Aquel día se encuentran haciendo un picnic junto al río, ninguno de los seis había planeado nada, simplemente su madre les había levantado lanzando una cesta hasta los topes de comida alegando "que estaba hasta el moño de ellos, que quería pasar un día tranquilo y que no se les ocurriera volver a casa hasta la hora de la cena"

Lejos de parecerles una crueldad comprendieron a su madre y a sus ganas de librarse de aquellas seis mismas caras por un rato.

Ellos también se sentían así a veces.

En fin, la situación era esta: Habían terminado de picotear la comida, Osomatsu charlaba tranquilamente con Choromatsu y Todomatsu estaba tumbado junto a ellos jugando a algo en su móvil, por otra parte cerca de la orilla del río se encontraban Ichimatsu, Jiushymatsu y Karamatsu.

El menor del grupo lleva su inseparable bate de béisbol y no deja de repetir que quiere practicar su swing.

Karamatsu se coloca bien sus gafas de sol y posa como solo él sabe para hablar.

-Tu hermano mayor te lanzará la bola de la forma más estilosa que hallas visto nunca.

Jyushi hace como que no ha dicho nada e Ichi siente ganas de tirarle al río.

Aun así deciden que se turnaran para lanzar la pelota a su hermano.

Es en ese justo momento cuando pasa, Jyushimatsu con su acostumbrada energía empieza a dar vueltas emocionado con el bate en la mano, va tan rápido que parece un ciclón.

Y entonces "PAF"

Ese sonido es la mejor forma de resumir como el bate ha impactado con la cara de Karamatsu de forma brutal lanzándole hacia atrás y a Ichimatsu le parece hasta raro que no le haya reventado la cabeza como un melón maduro.

Karamatsu yace tirado en el suelo, le sangra la nariz y parece que los ojos se le están hinchando rápidamente.

Jyushimatsu para de dar vuelta y se queda estático mirando a su hermano con la expresión turbada, Ichimatsu cuenta mentalmente los segundos desde que ha caído al suelo.

Usualmente cuando pasan unos diez segundo Karamatsu suele recobrar la compostura lo suficiente como para levantarse y hacer alguna pose ridícula.

10.

20

30.

Ichimatsu también está empezando a asustarse y Jyushi empieza a llorar sin cambiar la expresión de su cara con su usual boca abierta.

Choromatsu que ha visto todo desde su sitio también estaba contando los segundos y ahora se dirige espantado hacía sus hermanos. Este se arrodilla junto a su hermano mayor notando que el corazón se le quiere salir del pecho.

-¿Karamatsu?

Los dos hermanos que faltan se acercan al escenario notando que lo mismo no están haciendo un número de teatro.

-¿¡Karamatsu!?

Con los nervios no puede evitar zarandearle un brazo y consigue volver a respirar cuando nota a su hermano abrir los ojos.

Los tiene amoratados y no está muy seguro de que este enfocando la imagen, pero es un alivio.

-"Egusbggn"

-Tiene la nariz rota, ayúdame a incorporarle.

Es Osomatsu el que habla esta vez tomando su papel como hermano mayor, papel que solo toma en situaciones como esta.

-No creo que debamos hacer eso, lo mejor sería llamar a una ambulancia.

-Hazme caso.

Aunque no es algo por lo que presumir Osomatsu sabe lo que es romperse la nariz, su historia tiene que ver con una borrachera que no le dejaba andar recto y una farola que no vio en su camino.

Choromatsu le hace caso y le ayuda a incorporarle delicadamente y en cuando el Matsuno azul tiene la cabeza en una posición erguida la sangre que estaba reposando dentro de su nariz cae hacía abajo en cascada mientras tose un poco ahogado.

Los ojos le lloran y durante los segundos que ha estado inconsciente la boca se le ha quedado seca.

Todomatsu le pasa a su hermano mayor uno de esos pañuelos de tela tan monos que suele llevar en el bolsillo mientras llama a un médico.

-Hey, Karamatsu ¿Me escuchas?- El mayor de los Matsuno agita la mano frente a él sintiéndose aliviado de que su segundo siga el movimiento con los ojos, le pone en una mano el pañuelo y se la levanta en dirección a la cara. –Quiero que muevas la cabeza un poco hacía atrás y te la aprietes un poco con esto, Choromatsu, agárrale la espalda, creo que sigue mareado.

Ambos hermanos obedecen y mientras tanto Ichimatsu centra su atención en Jyushimatsu al cual parece que le va a dar un ataque.

-De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, hermano, lo siento.

El amante de los gatos le pone una mano en el hombro mientras le dice que todo va bien y que Karamatsu esta tan vivo como siempre.

Mientras tanto el protagonista de este relato consigue enfocar al hermano que ha hecho un home run con su nariz.

-No te preocupes,"my little Jyushimats", tu hermano mayor sigue igual de vital que siempre.

Y aunque la voz suena gangosa, estrangulada y le tiemblan los labios al hablar esa frase les hace saber que Karamatsu va a estar bien.

-Quizá pueda aprovechar para hacerme unos arreglitos en la nariz.

Sus hermanos, incluso Ichimatsu, sueltan algunas risillas mal disimuladas ante la ocurrencia.

Cabe decir que el único cambio que nuestro chico consiguió fue unas gafas de sol nuevas un poco más anchas que le ayudaron a cubrir el par de moratones que le surcaban la cara.

Ni siquiera una nariz rota iba a acabar con su "Perfect Fashion".


	2. Fever

2\. Fever

Cuando eran niños y por una cosa u otra se enfermaban, Karamatsu era el de las fiebres altas. Este se ponía rojo como un tomate y su madre se veía obligada a cambiarle la compresa fría de la frente cada dos por tres.

Y ahora que era un "adulto hecho y derecho" aquello no había cambiado.

Era una de las primeras semanas de enero, había una de esas comunes epidemias de gripe y el tiempo parecía primaveral a pesar de ser aun invierno.

-Sigue ardiendo.

Todomatsu deslizó la puerta corredera suavemente hasta cerrarla, se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se sentó en el suelo cerca de sus hermanos.

Karamatsu había sido el primero en sucumbir a la gripe y aunque era inevitable que en unos días toda la familia hubiese caído le tenían "aislado" en la habitación que compartían, técnicamente los hermanos sanos estaban durmiendo en el salón.

-¿Debería llevarle un extintor?

-Jyushi, creo que con un vaso de agua será suficiente.

Los hermanos se estaban turnando para vigilarle, ninguno tenía demasiadas ganas en realidad de ir a pillar una gripe segura, pero era casi una norma escrita en aquella casa.

"Hoy por ti y mañana por mí"

Era mejor tener a alguien cuidándote que darles la oportunidad de dejarte en la estocada cuándo el siguiente fueses tú.

-Osomatsu, ahora te toca a ti.

El mayor de los Matsuno se esperezo en su sitio mientras se levantaba, gruño algo sobre que "Karamatsu va a tener que llevarme al pachinko cuando este bien" y salió por la puerta para ver a su hermano.

Entró en la habitación, en esta se podía apreciar un ligero cambio de la temperatura. Hacía más calor.

-Adivina quien ha venido a verte.

Osomatsu se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a él, le quitó el paño que empezaba a estar caliente y lo remojó en el tazón de agua helada que había junto a su cabeza para volver a colocárselo.

-Creo que voy a morirme.

Y si quizá Osomatsu hubiese sido Ichimatsu en ese momento le hubiese dicho que sí, le hubiese confirmado lo corta que era su esperanza de vida.

Su segundo se veía horrible pero no es que no lo fuese cuando estaba sano.

Quizá ahora estaba un poco más rojo, pero no era para tanto.

-Anda, no digas eso. ¿Quién va a ponerse tus leggins de brillantina si te mueres?

Karamatsu no contestó, de su boca no salió ni "quiero que me enterréis con ellos puestos" ni "ese será mi legado".

Osomatsu se estremeció, era tan extraño ver a aquel idiota fuera de combate que casi le hacía desear que empezara a chapurrear en inglés de un momento a otro.

Un "burazah" estaría bien.

\- A ver, ¿qué te duele?

-Todo.

-Específica.

El enfermo tosió tapándose la boca.

-Ugh, es como si me estuviesen pinchando todo el cuerpo y hace calor, demasiado calor.

Osomatsu mira a la ventana que está cerrada a cal y canto tentado a abrirla, su hermano tiene razón con el calor, el mismo puede notarlo pero su madre siempre ha dicho desde que el recuerda que estas cosas "es mejor sudarlas".

Y tampoco cree que un cambio brusco de temperatura vaya a hacerle ningún bien.

-Si para mañana te ha bajado la fiebre abriré la ventana. Además, es mejor que te cures pronto si no quieres que Jyushimatsu practique una de sus técnicas de curación contigo, le he visto muy lanzado a usar un extintor.

Karamatsu suelta un resuello a modo de risa, para y mira a su hermano mayor con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar.

-Oye, que es broma, no voy a dejar que Jyushi juegue a los médicos con el extintor.

-Voy a morirme.

Y otra vez con esas. Desde que son pequeños Karamatsu siempre ha intentado actuar de forma "fría y guay" frente a sus hermanos menores pero cuando ha estado a solas con Osomatsu ha sido otro cantar. Con él es "un hermano pequeño" no alguien al que dar ejemplo y aunque todos los Matsuno tienen esa extraña gratificación al sentirse apreciados por el mayor en el segundo es donde es más notable.

Quizá sea por la sensación de ser el segundo hermano mayor y casi siempre sentirse como si ni siquiera fuese de la familia.

-No seas dramático ¿A sido Ichi quien te ha dicho eso? ¿Totty?

Nada de eso, hasta ahora aunque sus hermanos se han mostrado reacios entre ellos al entrar en la habitación han puesto otra cara, Choromatsu le leyó durante un rato hasta que se quedó dormido gracias al hilo suave de voz como un murmullo, Todomatsu le trajo una sopa caliente y le ayudo a tomarse sus medicinas, Jyushimatsu estuvo todo el rato hablando de lo que harían cuando se mejorase mientras le abanicaba de forma quizá demasiado enérgica e Ichimatsu no le había obligado a rogar por su atención, simplemente se había sentado junto a él cambiándole la toalla a cada rato, ni siquiera le había insultado.

Si todos sus hermanos se estaban portando tan bien con él era que algo grave pasaba.

-No, todos estáis siendo geniales, así que la única conclusión lógica es que me estoy muriendo.

Osomatsu se llevó una mano a la cara con exasperación, aquel idiota creía que iba a morir por que se estaban portando bien con él. Si bien sabía que la mayoría de las veces le trataban como a la suela de un zapato no era para que pensase así.

Bueno, quizá sí.

Pero ante todo eran hermanos.

-No digas eso, tenemos nuestro momentos, tu solo espera a que nos contagiemos y verás cómo la mitad intentan matarte y la otra herirte de gravedad.

Le acarició el pelo como su madre solía hacer cuando eran pequeños y se sentían mal.

-Simplemente duérmete, verás como así te sientes mejor.

El menor asiente con los ojos ya medio cerrados, pensando que últimamente pasa más tiempo dormido que despierto.

Cuando abre los ojos nota que la habitación está mucho más oscura que antes, siente el cuerpo entumecido y tiene tanto calor que le parece que se va a derretir.

También puede notar que hay una rendija de la ventana abierta que deja que el aire fresco entre y que tiene la camisa del pijama abierta dejándole el pecho al descubierto.

Pero sigue haciendo un calor horrible a pesar de que su manta ya no está y solo le cubre una sábana más bien fina.

No hay nadie más en la habitación, seguramente es bastante tarde y todos están durmiendo abajo.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a un médico?

-Si cuando amanezca sigue sin bajarle la temperatura no quedará otro remedio.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu se encuentran en el pasillo junto a la puerta de la habitación, hablan murmurando para que sus hermano, que duermen abajo, no se despierten.

El mayor de los dos mantiene el gesto calmado y el segundo parece bastante más nervioso.

-Anda, vamos a entrar, quizá podamos hacer algo.

Los dos hermanos entran cruzando la puerta corredera para encontrar que su hermano está despierto, con las manos temblorosas agarrando un vaso de agua.

-¿Soy yo o hace calor aquí?

Osomatsu niega con la cabeza divertido y Choromatsu suspira casi aliviado ante las idioteces de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué opinas de los baños fríos?

-Que son ideales para el cutis.

Y así es como los mayores de los Matsuno se pasan la madrugada en el baño, vigilando que Karamatsu, que no para de hacer comentarios estúpidos (incoherentes incluso para tratarse de él) se quede dormido y se acabé ahogado en la bañera helada.

Y desde ese mismo baño podemos decir con un alivio que a partir de las 5 de la mañana ya no hacía falta llamar a ningún médico.

También me gustaría contar que el día siguiente Todomatsu se llevó un buen susto cuando descubrió a los subnormales de sus hermanos en el baño, uno metido en la bañera ya sin agua (el tapón debió soltarse en algún momento), otro sentado en la taza del váter en una postura que parecía bastante dolorosa para el cuello y otro tirado en el suelo totalmente empapado.

Y dejemos en esta historia aquí, ya que la semana siguiente los restantes hermanos acabaron en la cama gracias a la gripe y Karamatsu se vio obligado a ser literalmente una sirvienta.


	3. acustic

_**Y con este tercer capítulo acaban estos one shots ¿Dejaré a Karamatsu en paz algún día? quien sabe. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, los comentarios me alegran la vida y estoy abierta tanto a correcciones y a sugerencias para otras historias.**_

 _ **Gracias**_

Ichimatsu se pasa una mano por las greñas mal peinadas que conforman su pelo, sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras abre con muchísima delicadeza la ventanita que comunica con el tejado. Se puede escuchar el sonido de una guitarra, la misma nota una y otra vez. Karamatsu debe estar afinándola.

Con la destreza habitual de un gato Ichimatsu se encarama al tejado sin ser notado y gatea hasta donde está su hermano mayor. Este lleva puesta su sudadera azul y las mangas remangadas hasta los codos.

Parece realmente concentrado en el rasguñado de las cuerdas.

―¡AH!

Ichimatsu grita mientras da una palmada junto al oído se su hermano, esto suele ser suficiente como para que este grite asustado o para que pase como la última vez, resbale y caiga del tejado hasta el suelo.

Efectivamente Karamatsu da un grito asustado y da un bote en el sitio.

También suenan un par de chasquidos.

El mayor ha soltado la guitarra a causa del susto y esta se ha deslizado hasta caer desde el tejado, Ichimatsu se separa de su hermano para mirar por la cornisa y ve como esta está totalmente destrozada contra el pavimento de la calle.

Sisea sabiendo que es irreparable y gira para encarar a Karamatsu, que está quieto en el mismo sitio.

"Lo siento"

―Mejor así, no podrás dar más el coñazo con la guitarrita.

Ve como le tiemblan los labios y le dedica una mirada dolida, por un momento parece que va a decirle algo pero al final simplemente aprieta los puños, se levanta y entra por la ventana huyendo del tejado.

El resto de la mañana Ichimatsu se la pasa pensando en lo que ha hecho, está acostumbrado a romper las cosas de Karamatsu. Sus gafas de sol por ejemplo las suele usar para jugar con los gatos sin el menos remordimiento, son baratas y por lo que sabe las compra por pares.

Pero la guitarra es una cosa distinta.

Cuando entraron en el instituto su madre se empeñó en que aprendiesen a tocar algún instrumento y les apuntó a todos a unas clases, Osomatsu nunca llegó a dar una lección ya que siempre se escaqueaba, Choromatsu acabó por dejarlo porque se agobiaba cada vez que fallaba una nota, Jyushimatsu llegó a romper un tambor por darle con demasiada fuerza y a Todomatsu no le fue mucho mejor que a sus hermanos. Ichimatsu consiguió aprender lo básico de la guitarra acústica pero al único que le fue realmente bien fue a Karamatsu.

Fue el único que realmente disfruto de las lecciones y logró aprender a dominar casi completamente la guitarra. Por lo que él sabía estuvo asistiendo a las clases hasta que un año antes de la graduación en el instituto el hombre que impartía las clases decidió cerrar el garito.

Por lo visto enseñar música no daba mucho dinero y prefirió dejarlo antes de que su negocio empezara a tener deudas.

Lo único bueno de aquel acontecimiento es que aquel hombre decidió regalarle la guitarra a Karamatsu.

"Seguro que la tratarás con cariño, chaval".

――――

Lo único que puede hacer Todomatsu en ese momento es flipar en la mierda, Ichimatsu había llegado al salón donde estaban todos los demás, se había acercado a Karamatsu que estaba tumbado cerca de la puerta que daba al patio, le había dado un golpecito con el pié.

Fue un golpecito suave, para llamar su atención.

―Vete a la mierda, Ichimatsu.

No solo Todomatsu se sorprendió, todos los hermanos allí presentes giraron la cabeza y miraron la escena con sorpresa esperando la respuesta de Ichimatsu.

Este se quedó callado unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable y salió por donde había llegado sin decir nada.

Aquello era nuevo.

Hacía años que Ichimatsu molestaba a su hermano, le insultaba e incluso algunas veces lo dejaba fuera de combate. Hacia cosas con la que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente le hubiese dado un buen puñetazo hace tiempo. Pero sin embargo Karamatsu nunca hizo nada por defenderse, a veces incluso sonreía tratando aquellos ataques tan gratuitos como alguna extraña muestra de afecto.

Pero ahora el morado no había hecho prácticamente nada y acababa de mandarlo a la mierda sin más.

Jyushimatsu por su parte miraba la situación con su típica expresión enajenada. Su primer impulso había sido ir y hacerle una llave al mayor pero algo en el ambiente le decía que no era preciso. Prefirió en su lugar moverse hasta donde su hermano seguía tumbado ante la mirada extrañada de los demás, quizá podría hacer algo para aliviar la tensión repentina de la habitación.

―Hermano ¿Vamos un rato al tejado? ya sabes, cantar, tocar la guitarra, gritarle algún piropo a Totoko si sale par... ―. No dejó que aquella animada voz continuara, se levantó como movido por resortes y antes que el menor pudiese hacer lo mismo para seguirle, negó con la cabeza.

―No, no creo que sea posible.

Y simplemente se largó por la puerta.

―――――――――――

Para esas alturas todos saben que ha ocurrido algo aunque no están seguros de qué.

Ichimatsu no había sido violento, Karamatsu estaba inusualmente serio y aunque ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la habitación la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

―¿Alguien sabe que narices está pasando?

―Seguro que tiene que ver con dinero.

―Osomatsu, no todo en esta vida trata sobre dinero.

Todomatsu se levanta de su lugar junto a la mesa y se sacude los vaqueros.

―Voy a averiguar qué pasa.

Aunque su idea es ir a buscar a Karamatsu para sacarle la información primero va al recibidor para comprobar que los zapatos azules no están y a no ser que Ichimatsu se haya ido descalzo aún sigue en la casa.

Da un suspiro quedo medio lamentándose, sabe cómo hacer hablar a Karamatsu desde que son unos críos pero Ichimatsu es otro cantar.

Debe elegir las palabras exactas para que este no se cierre en banda y se niegue a contarle nada.

Sube con parsimonia las escaleras, posando solo las puntas de los pies, se coloca frente a la puerta del dormitorio y traga aire con determinación para después abrirla de forma casual, como si no tuviese ninguna intención real al entrar allí.

Como planeaba Ichimatsu está allí, tumbado junto a un gato que duerme plácidamente.

―No sabía que estabas aquí.

Sus propias palabras no son más que susurros a sabiendas que si despierta al gato este de largará e Ichimatsu es muy capaz de seguirlo.

Todomatsu saca el móvil de sus vaqueros y hace como el que lo mira interesado mientras se sienta a un par de palmos de su hermano.

Nadie dice nada.

―Ichimatsu ¿has pensado en comprarte un móvil? seguro que este juego te encantaría.

Le planta el móvil en las narices, en la pantalla hay unos gatitos dibujados cada uno jugando con algo.

Ichi mira medio interesado alejando la cara de la pantallita.

―¿Hay muchos gatos?

Todo aplaude internamente a sabiendas que ha captado su atención.

―Muchísimos, el juego va de coleccionarlos todos.

Pulsa un par de veces en un icono con forma de huella gatuna y se despliega una especie de libretita llena de imágenes.

―Los gatitos especiales llevan disfraces, mira, este tiene un sombrero de vaquero.

Ichimatsu se incorpora mirando la imagen con interés.

―Y este con gafas de sol me recuerda a Karamatsu.

El gato es blanco y como ha dicho lleva unas gafas oscuras.

Todomatsu observa de reojo la reacción de su hermano que ha convertido la leve sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro en una línea apretada.

―Por cierto, Karamatsu está un poco idiota hoy. Quiero decir que más de lo normal.

Y la línea se convierte en una mueca culpable y no en una media sonrisilla como suele ser habitual cuando suelta un comentario de esos.

―Te quieres creer que le ha dicho que no a Jyushi cuando le ha propuesto ir a tocar la guitarra al tejado y cantar con él, para uno de nosotros que se presta a hacer sus tonterías y se pone borde.

Y cuando le ve tragar saliva sabe que ha cantado bingo.

El mayor de los dos se mete una mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera y saca un montón de trocitos de madera, los pone en el suelo frente a Todomatsu esperando que el gesto explique lo que ha pasado sin obligarle a hablar mucho.

Lo único que ayuda a Todomatsu a reconocer que son parte de los trozos de una guitarra es una de las cuerdas que se ha quedado enganchada entre un par de astillas.

―¿Le has roto la guitarra?

Ichimatsu asiente.

―¿Y te has disculpado con él?

―Lo intenté.

Todomatsu le mira a sabiendas que con el mayor una mínima disculpa sirve para saldar cuentas con él de una tacada, es demasiado raro que después de una disculpa, sobre todo viniendo de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu no haya hecho borrón y cuenta nueva.

―Ichi... ¿qué le dijiste exactamente?

―Que por fin dejaría de dar el coñazo con la guitarrita.

El menor chasquea la lengua con disgusto sabiendo que seguramente lo habrá intentado realmente y que en el último momento ha dicho justo lo contrario a lo que quería.

―――――――――――――――

Todomatsu acaba convenciendo al amante de los gatos para que le relate el problema a los demás y todos acaban coincidiendo que lo único que hace falta para finalizar el asunto es que se disculpe como es debido.

Por fácil que suene de hacer, Ichi tiene la sensación de que ha caído en un pozo sin fondo, para él su propia palabra vale menos que el humo y a estas alturas duda de que el mayor vaya a darse por satisfecho con ello.

No es que le importen los sentimientos de Karamatsu, se dice.

Es una especie de cuestión de honor.

El caso es que cuanto más tiempo tarda Ichi en decidir cómo disculparse más extraña es la situación.

Karamatsu no solo le ignora a él, ha pasado a ignorarlos a todos.

Se niega a ir con ellos a los baños públicos o al puesto de Chibita.

Lo más flipante es que desde el incidente ha dejado de usar su particular outfit y actualmente es un desecho humano en el sofá de la habitación.

Se niega a moverse de ahí a pesar de que Jyushimatsu se ha dedicado a lanzarle pelotas "suaves" durante tres cuartos de hora, se niega cuando Choromatsu le ofrece que vaya con él a una actuación de unas cosplayers femeninas de muy buen ver y también se niega cuando Todomatsu le invita a merendar a una de esas cafeterías pijas que conoce.

―Ya conoces a Ichimatsu, la mayoría de las cosas que suele decirte no las piensa de verdad.

Esta vez es el mayor de los hermanos quien intenta sacarle de ese pseudo estado vegetativo, inesperadamente funciona.

Karamatsu le devuelve una mirada, no hay ningún gesto de prepotencia o algún movimiento exagerado de cejas.

Solo tiene esa expresión neutra con el ceño fruncido que Osomatsu sabe que usa cuando nadie le ve.

Pero aun así no dice nada.

Por primera vez está dolido de verdad con uno de sus hermanos y ni él sabe cómo afrontarlo.

Para el su guitarra era lo único que lo diferenciaba de los otros cinco, una diferencia que ninguno de ellos había calificado como dolorosa.

A Jyushimatsu le gustaba subir con él al tejado y cantar algo sobre la marcha mientras la tocaba.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que Todomatsu lo había grabado una vez a hurtadillas y lo había subido en su twitter bajo la frase "al final sí que sabe hacer algo".

Una vez estaba tocando en el parque y unas cuantas chicas se acercaron realmente interesadas, claro, hasta que intento aprovechar la situación y quiso hacerse el guay frente a ellas.

También sabía que cuando estaba tocando por las tardes era Ichimatsu el que abría la ventana de par en par con disimulo para poder escuchar mejor la melodía.

La guitarra era una especie de representación física de su propia autoestima y ahora estaba hecha astillas en una esquina de la habitación, alguien había subido todos los trozos y había tratado de recomponerla inútilmente. Olía a pegamento de contacto desde lejos, seguramente habría sido Jyushimatsu.

―No puedes pasarte la vida así Karamatsu, ya conseguirás otra guitarra.

―No entiendes nada, hermano.

Osomatsu le mira suspirando mientras le mira cambiar de posición en el sofá para sentarse.

―¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha tirado Ichimatsu del tejado este año?

―Mmm…¿dos?

―Ocho, me ha tirado ocho veces por el maldito tejado. Nunca le he pedido explicaciones, ni una disculpa, he preferido dejarlo pasar incluso cuando he acabado con un brazo roto. Y esta vez ha sido la guitarra lo que ha caído, y ha tenido la gracia de decirme a la cara que "Mejor, así". Por una vez pensaba que iba a tener una disculpa decente y lo único que he conseguido es tener ganas de estamparle el puño en la cara.

El mayor de los dos le observa anonadado, notando como poco a poco va subiendo el tono de la voz denotando enfado.

No lo había visto alterarse así desde que en el instituto un par de matones la tomaron con Jyushimatsu y fue a ajustarles las cuentas.

Nunca supo exactamente que les hizo, pero aquellos dos no volvieron a molestar a Jyushi.

―A ver, relájate que no es para tanto.

―Una disculpa Osomatsu, solo quería una simple disculpa, tan difícil era…

Comienza a hipar angustiado mientras se le resbalan las lágrimas, Osomatsu se acerca a él tomando asiento en el sofá y dándole palmaditas suaves en el hombro.

―――――――

Ichimatsu acaricia al gato de las gafas, frotando su lomo.

"Ojala pudieses seguir hablando, no tengo ni idea de cómo pedir perdón."

El gato le mira fijamente como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, ronronea y restriega la cabeza contra él.

Entonces para su sorpresa le clava las uñas en la pierna llamando su atención y sale corriendo, Ichimatsu sin tener ni idea de que está pasando sigue al felino.

Sus patitas van tan rápido que casi con roza el asfalto de la calle cuando sale del parque donde estaban y el humano lamenta no haberse convertido en gato antes de seguirle ya que correr nunca ha sido lo suyo.

Resollando sin aliento para unos instantes al notar que el gato lo ha dirigido a su casa. Este sigue corriendo y le ve meterse sin dificultades bajo el edificio.

"¿Pero qué…? Hay solo guardo el porno, que querrá que ve…"

Para el transcurso de sus pensamientos cuando un monton de recuerdos que tenía olvidados arremeten contra sí mismo.

Ese gato va a tener una buena cena esa noche.

――――――

Karamatsu acaba siendo llevado a rastras junto a sus hermanos a los baños públicos, Jyushimatsu le lleva literalmente arrastrando de las piernas como si fuese un saco.

Que no oponga resistencia puede ir ligado a las frases anteriormente dichas por sus hermanos.

"No pienso dormir en la misma habitación que alguien que lleva sin ducharse tres días" y "Karamatsu, estas hecho un coño".

También influye el hecho de que no haya rastro de Ichimatsu por ninguna parte.

Todos van charlando animados hasta que al escuchar un pequeño alarido paran en seco buscando el origen.

Es una sorpresa cuando ven a Karamatsu con un estuche de guitarra pegado a la cara y descubren de donde ha venido el sonido.

―――――――

"Ichimatsu suspiro pesadamente aun indeciso sin saber qué hacer, estaba harto de las clases de música. Si bien habían sido entretenidas en un principio ahora que solo quedaban él y Karamatsu había perdido definitivamente el interés en la guitarra.

Le había transmitido a su madre la noticia de que abandonaría las clase y esta se había mostrado casi contenta de no tener que gastar más aquel dinero.

Solo quedaba ir por última vez al local a devolver la guitarra que había estado usando en las clases y comunicárselo al viejo. Eso definitivamente le iba a costar mucho más.

Hablar con su madre era una cosa pero hablar con un profesor con el que desde luego tenía mucha menos confianza que con esta era una muy distinta.

Sabía que no podía decirle nada ¿pero y si intentaba convencerle para que siguiese en la clase? ¿y si se molestaba? ¿y si le miraba decepcionado? Ya le costaba mirar a sus padres a la cara cuando suspendía algún examen.

Con un desconocido el miedo de cagarla era superior a sus fuerzas.

Así que volvió a suspirar con fuerza y a solo una calle del local donde hasta ahora había estado aprendiendo los acordes, dio la vuelta y decidió que no era necesario afrontar aquella situación. Con dejar de asistir era suficiente.

Se llevaría la guitarra a casa y la escondería. Si en algún momento Karamatsu le daba la noticia de que el viejo maestro reclamaba la guitarra se la daría sin rechistar para que volviera con su legítimo dueño.

Y con esa idea pasó el tiempo sin que nadie reclamase la guitarra, Karamatsu nunca mencionó nada ya que seguramente el vejete tampoco había caído en la cuenta de que faltaba el instrumento y poco a poco aquello se borró de la mente de Ichimatsu."

―――――――――――――――

Jyushimatsu soltó las piernas de su hermano mayor y este se incorporó quitando el estuche de su rostro. Perfecto, ahora a parte de la moral también le dolía la cara.

Observo el estuche antes de alzar el rostro en la dirección en la que le había sido lanzado. Este a pesar de notarse que acaba de ser limpiado también olía a moho. En una esquina había una pegatina con forma de huella de gato, quizá tapando alguna mancha.

Ichimatsu se quedó parado mirando sus propios pies, iba cubierto de tierra y suciedad ya que para conseguir la guitarra había tenido que escavar entre la tierra del terreno bajo la casa. Y ahora estaba intentando escupir la palabra que quería haber dicho desde el principio.

"Lo siento"

―Mué…

Está apunto de decir otra vez algo que no piensa "muérete" no tiene nada que ver con lo que quiere expresar, tiene tanto miedo de cagarla otra vez que siente como le sudan las manos que están apretadas en puños, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le están poniendo blancos.

Intenta decirlo otra vez pero esta vez se queda mudo cuando siente unos brazos rodeándole.

Karamatsu se ha levantado y ahora lleva colgado el estuche a la espalda. El abrazo es corto ya que sabe de sobra que Ichimatsu tiende a reaccionar de forma violenta con él.

Le dedica una sonrisa y le agarra del brazo haciendo que se mueva junto a él, acercándolo a los demás hermanos que miran la escena entre sonrientes y perplejos.

―Ichimatsu, ven con nosotros a los baños. Necesitas uno urgentemente, "brother".

Ichi sonríe de esa forma que él sabe, casi imperceptible, mirando a su hermano con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal en él.

Reacciona con normalidad, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Aunque siendo él bastante más flojo de lo normal.

―Mira quién habla, apestas.

Y de esta forma los sixtillizos acuden a los baños públicos para tener una de esas veladas tranquilas en el agua calentita, sabiendo que aunque siempre sean algo estúpidos a la hora de la verdad pueden ser buenos hermanos.


End file.
